


Behind The Scenes

by PokemonKatt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, BonjourShipping, Dressing Room Sex, France x Pierre, Gay Character, M/M, Omo?, Pansexual Character, Peer Pressure, Their age gap is huge, Yaoi, france is just a dirty bastard as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The Master Class is hard for the performers. It's harder for Pierre. When France's sex drive gets the better of him, Pierre ends up in a humiliating, but romantic situation.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Monsieur Pierre (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me, I'm writing yaoi. I'm falling into corruption. XD

"It's almost time for the final performances! Serena against Aria! Will Aria keep her title or will Serena take it home? Well, you'll have to wait and see! We'll have a half an hour intermission. Au revoir for now, mes amis!" Pierre announced. Some of the audience walked out, along with everyone in stage. As soon as he was out of sight of the audience, Pierre let out a groan, his hands moving to his crotch. He had quite poor bladder control, so he needed to relieve himself quickly. He made his way to the nearest bathroom to see a familiar person blocking the door. It was Francis, his boyfriend. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the bathroom. "Francis! Wait! Please!" He begged.

"Don't worry, mon amour, I have a plan." France brought the host to his dressing room. He shut the door and pinned Pierre against the wall. "It's been a month. No sex. What's up with you?" He asked with a serious expression. Pierre was shivering and on the verge of tears.

"I-I've been so busy with the Showcase, I h-haven't had the time..." He started to stutter. He gasped as a bit leaked out. He had to use all of his strength to keep control and it was hurting him tons. "Please, Francis, you don't know how much this hurts, I need to go now." France got on his knees, level with Pierre's hand covered crotch as soon as he heard his warning. He pulled down the host's trousers, revealing the obvious leak on his bright blue boxers. Pierre was completely bright red. "What if someone comes in?!"

"They won't. This is a private space." France answered bluntly, pulling Pierre's member out. Pierre let out a whimper as France wrapped his mouth around it and giving a thumbs up.

"Non! NON!" Pierre shook his head. He did not want to do this, it was utterly disgusting, but he was in loads of pain. He couldn't hold on any longer than this without facing more problems, but it didn't seem right. His thoughts went back and forth, but it seemed his bladder made the decision for him as it started to relax straight into France's mouth. Pierre let out a sigh of relief, which nearly sounded orgasmic. France didn't complain at all. He looked like he was enjoying it. When Pierre had finally finished, France pulled away and licked his lips. Pierre was about to cover himself back up when France got up and removed the host's jacket and top hat, tossing them aside. France started to get undressed, a sick grin covering his face. "We are NOT doing it here, especially since I've got work to do! I've been humiliated enough by you today, can't you wait?!" Pierre snapped.

"I can't wait. I nearly had thoughts about the performers earlier, I need to do something or else I can get in serious trouble."

"I'M the one who can get in trouble here! I can't go out there looking like I just escaped from a deserted island!" Pierre fought back. France wasn't going to back down anytime soon, so he had to give in. "Fine, but we have to keep out shirts on so I can get dressed quickly." The younger blonde pulled his boxers to his ankles and bent over a desk. France seemed to hesitate. "Well come on! You want this, don't you? You want me vulnerable, in a position where you have control. Go ahead, I'm ready."

France let out a chuckle, tossing his own trousers and boxers aside. Getting in the host was hard as he was a bit tense. France began with a slow rhythm, moving back and forth. Pierre barely reacted, so France started to go faster and faster. The young host couldn't help but let out a moan, half pleased, half distressed.

"Oh, I bet that feels lovely for you, mon cheri! How about we take it up a notch, eh?" The nation snickered. Pierre didn't respond to the question, but France went on anyways, slipping a hand past the host's waist before reaching his erect member and giving it a light squeeze, causing Pierre to let out a gasp before gritting his teeth. "Ohonhon, do you like that?"

"Slow down a bit, it's hurting me..."

"Aww, mon amour, the pain is part of the pleasure."

"Vous salope! Ralentissez!" Pierre yelled in French. France stopped completely and pulled out. Pierre was sweating, his face was bright red and something had stained the floor under him. Looks like he was done. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Monsieur, are you ok in there? You're on in five minutes." A staff member asked.

"Oui! Give me a minute, s'il-vous-plait!" Pierre called out as he got dressed hastily. France also got dressed. Once Pierre was ready and his blush had died down, he quickly ran out to see all of the performers outside his door. "Ladies, we're on in a minute, get going!"

"What was all that noise about?" One of them asked. Pierre blushed at the question.

"It was nothing." He answered hesitantly. All of the girls started whispering and giggling. "What's so funny?!"

"So all that moaning was nothing? Next time you need to blow off some steam, go somewhere where people can't hear you." One of the others scoffed. The girls all went towards the stage with Pierre following behind, embarrassed.


End file.
